User talk:Foxstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to ShadowClan , join here page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyleaf :D (Talk) 16:33, July 16, 2010 Hi Foxstar. Thanks for joing ShadowClan. Form Peacesign Hi Foxstar. I am not trying to be rude or mean. But I think we should attack StarClan. Because one they left, a message on the talk page saying " You should get more cats or you wont' be a clan. Then they said " Yes we becoming the main one". Also I asked to become a ambin. Then Darkcloud (Of StarClan and a ambin) said Whats the point if everyone is ambin and if I were I would need to work on my grammer. Frist is this the web so I was not paying any annetion to my grammer and spelling. Second Darkcloud did not have to insult me. Also I think StarClan is going to attack. Because they think there the best clan and becoming the main one. I dont' want war. I just want peace. But what are we going to do if StarClan keeps insulting us and being mean? Also all ambins (Sandstar. Hollyleaf :D and Darkcloud. Are all form StarClan. I hope they are not planing anything. Want do you think. Thank you very much form Peacesign Thats an intruiging idea Peacesign. I think that there should be an attack. Just a warning one, not anything huge. It would teach them a lesson not to mess with Shadowclan. Ill announce it at the next clan meeting. You guys know the Eualia # person that made you guys come to this site?!?! Go look at what Clawface posted on there! We are not going to attack 1. I wasn't trying to be mean, so I am sorry if I did. I said that because part of the job of an Admin is to correct spelling errors. That way, the pages are easier to read. 2. Dustpelts already said that when he said that " you needed more people" he meant that if you had more people your clan would be better. 3. The comment about " we are becoming the main one" was posted by an unregistered contributer, not someone from Starclan. -Darkcloud! 20:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No worries Darkcloud, no one will get hurt. Ive talked it though with Sandy, and she said that we can do it as long as no one dies, and no one wins. She said there needed to be a little bit of action among the clans. You didnt actually think the clans were all friendly, now did you? Thanks for the reassureance! Some action will be fun. I jjust wanted to make sure that noone was attacking another clan because of something that said.-Darkcloud! 20:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. And I agree, some action will be fun. Weve got some sistah rivalry goin on! XD Yes, that is true. Petalfur will (hopefully) announce it at Darkkit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow. Can you talk to your sis about it please? Also, Redtooth is NOT the son of Redtooth either. I am writing that story right now. Oh, Darkkit is not haunted, Tigerstar wanted to train her to take over the forest, so he did.-Darkcloud! 21:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Foxstar. You need to sign up for the gathering on the time zones for threetrees meeting page. Its to picked when to have the gathering. Thanks. Maybe we should not ambush StarClan Hi. I was just thinking it would be a good idea to leave StarClan alone.I think we should keep peace. What do you think? StarClan is attacking us Hello. I just found out StarClan is palning on attacking ShadowClan! Why? What are we going to do? Form Peacesign The battle is this thursday. Nightshade 's kits Hi. Feathercloud 's sister(Nightshade) kits are a few days past five moons old. So in few weeks they are going to be apprentices. Do you know what day they going to be apprentices? Most likey in a few weeks. Form [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Fox on Sand's account: How about on Tuesday? Okay. Today is Tuesday. Do you mean next Tuesday?I will go tell Cherryfur. She is mentoring Russetkit. Fox on Sand's account: Yep. You do that. What time on Tuesday,are the kits going to be apprenticed? Fox on Sand's account: Not sure. Im on when im on, and hopefully youll be too. Today is Tuesday. Also the kits are named, Marshkit,Russetkit,Violetkit, and Rowankit. And Cherryfur said she might not be able to make it. Ok. If you dont mind, ill mentor one. And if yes to that, id like Rowankit. Thats K bout Cherry, she'll mentor when shes on-Foxstar Okay. When are you going to do the cermoney? Of course you can ,mentor him, you are clan leader, it should be your choice. Should I just add them to the allegiances as apprentices? Becuase they never had the cermoney. Just passin on the message...: Sure. Ill mentor when im on-Foxstar: End of message[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan